Just The Way You Are
by SIUFan
Summary: sweet One-shot about Ty and Tinka. :


**This if for all you Tynkarinas ENJOY. (: (One-shot)**

* * *

NO POV

Ty was quietly enjoying a pizza at his favourite restaurant called Crusty's when heard giggling that was coming closer and closer to him, he turned his head around to the squealing girl in frustration. He was sick of it. All these girls running up to him, clinging on to him and begging him to be with them. It got so irritating sometimes he wished he didn't have 'adorable dimples' or 'cute brown eyes' as most girls at John Hughes High School called them.

"Ty, how about you and me go out" squealed a petite brunette headed girl. "You know you want to" She put her arms around him and pulled him close to her.

Ty stared at her with no expression in his face. " No not really.'' He replied bluntly trying to shrug her arms off him." You really don't get the concept of being rejected do you Hannah?"

Hannah sighed . " Ty, Ty, Ty, your so dense. What's stopping you from being with me, I mean I'm hot'' She said flicking her hair and smiling "Your hot, it just makes sense.''

"Uh…I…I have a girlfriend?" He said in an unsure tone. "Yep, I cant be with you because I'm with someone" He smirked at the sight of a nearly fuming girl standing in front of him.

After registering what Ty had just said she narrowed her eyes . "Who?"

Ty knew there was no getting out of this one. Even if he ran she would still chase him and beg him to be with her. He turned his head around looking for how to get out of this mess when he spotted her. Tinka Hessenheffer. The only girl he knew who loved sequins, glitter, and feathers to death; A foreign exchange student from a European country he didn't know the name of, and the only girl he went on a date where he actually enjoyed himself but the relationship never blossomed into something more.

He walked over to Tinka and pulled her close to him. "Tinka. Im going out with Tinka."

As soon as Tinka heard this, she coughed and spat on Ty's face and looked at him with wide eyes. Sure she didn't have a perfect memory but shouldn't she have been able to remember when she started going out with Ty Blue?

Hannah chuckled " Right….how long has this been going on?" She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Ty Blue going out with the weirdest girl in school. Not in a million years.

" Yes Ty. How long has this been going on?" Tinka said in her deep accent

Ty gave a nervous laugh and wiped Tinka's spit of his face. " Oh Tinka, your so funny." He gave Tinka a playful punch and faced her to get her in on what he was doing.

After minuets of silent whispering Tinka finally got in on his plan " OOOH. Three weeks. Were so in love" She grinned at Hannah and gave Ty a kiss on his cheek.

"I don't believe it one bit. Meet me here seven and we'll go on a double date. " A fuming Hannah said as she stomped out of Crusty's

" WHAT WAS THAT ABOUT?" Tinka crossed her arm and tapped her finger waiting for Ty to give her an explanation.

Ty laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head. " I'm tired of girls following me everywhere so I told Hannah I had a girlfriend and she didn't believe me and you were the only one I saw so..."

"You want me to go fake double with date you?" a more relaxed Tinka said finishing his sentence for him.

"Would you? I mean you dont ha- "

" I'd love to date you Ty" Tinka smiled as she stood up from her seat. "I mean not date you. I mean fake date you" She blushed suddenly realising her choice of words.

" Admit it. You'd love to be with me" Ty winked at her suddenly turning into his cocky little self once again "So pick you up at seven thirty?"

Tinka turned crimson red " Whatever. See you later Ty" She said as she walked out of Crusty's to get ready for her 'date' with Ty.

* * *

TINKA'S POV

I decided to wear my black fitting dress and heels and put my hair in curls for my so called date with Ty Blue. How did I even get myself stuck in this mess in the first place? Oh Yeah, Ty Blue. I mean how could you say no to someone with a face as cute as his? I started to like him after he took me to the pickle museum. When he was with me he was sweet and adorable. Not that I don't like his obnoxious, arrogant personality. I mean who could blame him? It was just that I saw a completely different side to Ty Blue. He was sweet, kind and caring; all the things that wasn't in his normal personality. He even asked for a second date but I turned him down because of the fact that we were too different. The truth is I didn't turn him down because of that, I turned him down because if he was ever caught hanging out with me he would surely loose his reputation and I didn't want that.

"Gunther, how do I look?" I said as I turned around to give him a good view

Gunther narrowed his eyes " Were are you going dressed like that. There's no glitter, sequins or feathers. You look dull and boring"

I decided to not wear glitter, sequins or feathers because I secretly wanted to impress Ty on our date tonight.

"Gunther, I'm just helping a friend with something, and I decided not to wear any of that tonight." I'm not lying. I am helping a friend with something. Friend. That's what Ty's always going to be to me.

Gunther sighed. " Be safe Tinkerbell. Now Im going to go betwinkle some of my clothes" He kissed my forehead and headed for his room.

* * *

NO POV

Ty was about to ring Tinka's doorbell again when he saw the door open and a completely different girl come out.

"T….Tinka?" He could hardly recognise her with no sequins, feathers or glitter. " You look.." Ty was lost for words. He was to shaken about how all these times hadn't realised how beautiful Tinka was.

Tinka grinned. "Hello Ty, you don't look to bad yourself" She punched his arm playfully.

" Shall we?" Ty said as he reached his hand forward so Tinka could take it.

"We shall." Tinka said as she grabbed Ty's hand and they walked to Crusty's

The date with Hannah and her three hour boyfriend Mark had been pretty awkward with no talking at all and with Hannah just glaring at Tinka.

" I'm going to the restroom." Said Mark who walked of leaving Ty, Tinka and Hannah.

"I still don't believe you. I mean why would Ty want to go out with a freak like you?" She chuckled and kept glaring at a near to tears Tinka.

Tinka ran out of Crusty's leaving Ty and Hannah alone.

" Finally', she's gone now It can be just you and me" she whispered in Ty's ear causing him to shiver.

" You know what Hannah? Im tired of fucking girls like you. Putting other people down for the fun of it." Ty shouted as he stood up from his seat and walked out of Crusty's to go and find a certain someone.

"Tinka?" He ran over to a shivering, dripping wet Tinka in the pouring rain as he sat beside her and took of his jacket and put it on her.

"Thanks" She whispered as she cried into his chest.

Ty lifted her chin up with his finger " Tinka don't listen to her. I think your beautiful just the way you are."

She sniffed and wiped a tear that was falling from her cheek. " You think so ?"

Ty grinned at her. " I know so." He cupped her wet face in his hand. He moved closer to her looking into her green eyes, His heart beating heavily as she closed her eyes, her lips parted slightly, awaiting that kiss she had been longing for. A few seconds passed before she finally felt his warm lips brush against hers. At that very moment, she felt her passion for him course through her body, causing her to shake uncontrollably. She raised her hands above her head, allowing him to wrap his arms around her waist and hold her tightly as he explored her tongue. His mouth was so warm, the caress of his lips softer than she could have imagined.

When they finally broke apart, she nuzzled her head into Ty's neck. " Thank you, Ty."

"No problem" He responded back to her. Although they didn't know where they stood with each other, Tinka was just happy to have someone who liked her for her.

* * *

**Hope you liked it (: Tynka, Runther and Dece story coming soon ! Review! ( Ill brush up on my writing skills.)**


End file.
